Battle of a Different Kind 1: Moonlight
by Flamecat01
Summary: Many, many, many seasons after the death of Firestar and Bramblestar, the four Clans face a battle of a new kind. The Twolegs have set traps all over WindClan territory, and the other three Clans wonder if they will be able to save them. Added Chapter 5!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan ::**

Leader: **Rowanstar**

Deputy: **Softtail**

Medicine Cat: **Quickfoot**

Warriors:

**Goldenheart**

**Breezefoot**

**Silentheart**

**Wispytail**

**Birdfoot**

**Talonclaw**

**Tuliptail**

Apprentices:

**Bearpaw**

**Darkpaw**

**Foxpaw**

**Falconpaw**

Queens:

**Earlyflower**

**Hollywing**

Elders:

**Emeraldeye**

**Spottedbelly**

**ShadowClan ::**

Leader: **Echostar**

Deputy: **Shimmerpelt**

Medicine Cat: **Blacknose**

Warriors:

**Redfur**

**Steadyfoot**

**Rainstorm**

**Stormcloud**

**Leafstream**

**Brighteye**

**Hazelfur**

**Greengaze**

Apprentices:

**Metalpaw**

**Keenpaw**

**Firepaw**

**Grasspaw**

**Dewpaw**

Queens:

**Swiftwing**

Elders:

**Crinkleface**

**Shorttail**

**RiverClan ::**

Leader: **Salmonstar**

Deputy: **Grayface**

Medicine Cat: **Lazyheart**

Warriors:

**Gleamingeye**

**Whiteface**

**Volefur**

**Seedtail**

**Smoothstone**

**Mirroreye**

**Spruceheart**

Apprentices:

**Mosspaw**

**Needlepaw**

**Mistpaw**

Queens:

**Warmheart**

**Rockfur**

Elders:

**Silverheart**

**Blindeye**

**Dapplechest**

**WindClan ::**

Leader: **Skystar**

Deputy: **Lightfoot**

Medicine Cat: **Tickedfur**

Warriors:

**Orangepelt**

**Quietheart**

**Ambergaze**

**Brownfur**

**Ravenfeather**

**Sunheart**

**Warmbelly**

Apprentices:

**Scalepaw**

**Brasspaw**

**Swimmingpaw**

**Arrowpaw**

Queens:

**Bloomingheart**

**Brushtail**

**Whistlingwind**

Elders:

**Fisheye**

**Dreamheart**

**Hawkfeather**

**Cats Outside of Clans:**

**Zig Zag**

**Duchess**


	2. Chapter 1

Quickfoot opened her eyes to see the lake, soft and smooth in the moonlight, with the faint outlines of starry warriors cast before it.

"Quickfoot," one of them whispered, its voice seeming to echo all around the lake.

She bowed her head to the ginger cat before her. It was unmistakable who he was. It was Firestar. His green eyes reflected the light of Silverpelt, and his fiery coat rippled in the quiet breeze. She looked up to the former ThunderClan leader. He had led the Clan for many moons, and did an excellent job at it. But, even with nine lives, he died like every other cat does.

"Yes, Firestar?" she murmured up to him.

"StarClan has a new prophecy for you. We trust that you will understand it and share it with the other Clans. It could cost every cat's life."

Quickfoot held her breath and looked at the StarClan warriors behind him. Leafpool, Cinderpelt, Bramblestar, Bluestar, Squirrelflight, and Sandstorm sat calmly, with their tails folded neatly over their paws.

"What is it, Firestar?" she asked anxiously.

"Four Clans will turn to three, if they do not blend to one. Trouble is near, Quickfoot. You are a great medicine cat. I trust you."

With that, he faded away into the darkness. Each StarClan warrior padded up to touch noses with her. Their light presence made her fur tingle, and she watched sadly as they, too, faded away into the night.

"Quickfoot! Wake up!"

Her eyes shot open, and she found herself surrounded by the aroma of herbs and cats. She was in the medicine cat's den. Her apprentice, Darkpaw, hovered over her. His bright blue eyes were full of concern.

"You were crying in your sleep. Did StarClan send a warning?" he mewed.

She swelled with pride. Darkpaw was learning quickly, and she had been thinking of giving him his name soon.

"Yes. I must tell Rowanstar now."

He trailed faithfully behind her as she strode across the clearing toward her leader's den. The mid-morning sun warmed her pelt, and she longed to doze in the sunshine. But there was danger to come, and cats to warn.

"Rowanstar?" she called in through the entrance.

"Quickfoot. Yes?" Rowanstar meowed back to her. She could just make out her long, ginger pelt in the dim light.

"StarClan has sent me a message of danger," Quickfoot answered, slowly ducking into the den. Darkpaw waited patiently in the opening, his eyes anxious, and his neck craning to see Rowanstar.

"Go ahead," Rowanstar mewed, her voice tense.

"Firestar told me that 'Four Clans will turn to three, if they do not blend to one'. That must mean that one of the Clans is in danger of being wiped out, and the other three must join forces to save them."

"This could happen any moment. We must warn the other leaders immediately," ThunderClan's leader replied urgently.

Quickfoot nodded and backed out of the den where Darkpaw was waiting. She glanced at him nervously. Any Clan could be in danger, and the only thing they could do was be prepared, and join together as one Clan. It reminded her of a time long ago, when Firestar was still ThunderClan's leader. The Clans had to journey over highrocks and other obstacles together, to save themselves. Cats died and some became traitors. Quickfoot wondered if the Clans were going to relive the past...


	3. Chapter 2

"Quickfoot, does this mean we'll have to go into battle? We're medicine cats. We aren't exactly trained to be fighters," Darkpaw asked, his tail flicking nervously.

"No, we won't go into battle. We don't even know for sure if there will be one. If there is, we'll stand off to the side with supplies and tend to any injured cat that asks for our help," Quickfoot replied.

"Even if they're from another Clan?"

She thought for a moment, then answered, "It's their choice who they want help from. If they're about to die, I really don't think it matters."

Darkpaw curled up in the corner of the den and folded his tail neatly over his nose. His eyes fluttered shut.

"No! Don't go to sleep, Darkpaw. We might have to go to the other Clans and share the news," Quickfoot meowed.

Darkpaw growled something under his breath and sat up, just in time to hear Rowanstar calling a meeting. They trotted out into the clearing, where ThunderClan cats were gathering.

"Cats of ThunderClan, Quickfoot has received a sign of danger from StarClan. Tell them what you saw, Quickfoot," Rowanstar yowled.

Quickfoot jumped next to Rowanstar on the Highledge. The cats stared at her expectantly, but she found it hard to tell them the terrible prophecy.

"I had a dream last night that I was sitting by the lake. Many of ThunderClan's greatest warriors were there. Firestar told me that 'Four Clans will turn to three if they do not blend to one.'" she meowed.

The cats exchanged worried glances, and murmurs of fear broke out everywhere as she went on, "It must mean that one Clan could be wiped out if we do not work together as one Clan to save them."

"Thank you, Quickfoot," Rowanstar mewed, dipping her head to the medicine cat.

Quickfoot leaped down next to the warriors. Her best friend, Goldenheart inched over to give her room to sit. Taking the place gratefully, she turned back to the Highledge where Rowanstar was still making announcements.

"I will need two patrols. One will go to WindClan and RiverClan, and the other will go to ShadowClan. We will need to warn them of this grave danger, especially the medicine cats, so they can further translate warnings from StarClan. Goldenheart, you will lead the patrol to WindClan and RiverClan."

Goldenheart's eyes brightened. She didn't lead patrols very often, and leading such an important one was even better.

"I want Quickfoot and Darkpaw to go with you. You can choose two other cats. Softtail, you can lead the patrol to ShadowClan. Choose two other cats as well," Rowanstar continued.

Quickfoot felt a knot tighten in her stomach. Rowanstar was known for her honesty, but the other Clans might not take intruders very well, especially ShadowClan. Echostar was known for defending his territory fiercely. WindClan, however, had been allies with ThunderClan since Onestar saved Firestar's Clan from badgers. RiverClan were somewhat allies since ThunderClan saved Stormfur and Brook from a life alone in the forest after Hawkfrost had them driven out. She still tensed, fearing the long journey ahead and what the other Clans would say...

**Missing disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. But how cool would that be?**


	4. Chapter 3

Quickfoot looked over her shoulder. Darkpaw was taking in the WindClan scents excitedly. Behind him, Birdfoot took up the rear. She seemed rather amused by the apprentice's curiosity. Quickfoot turned. Goldenheart was leading the patrol determinedly. Her tail and her head were held high, and the breeze ripple her long ginger coat.

A rustling in the bushes made her drop into a cautious crouch.

"Why are you on WindClan territory?" a voice growled.

Three WindClan warriors emerged from the bracken. Quickfoot recognized the deputy, Lightfoot, and a senior warrior, Orangepelt. The other cat was crouched low to the ground. He was probably an apprentice, judging how small he was. Despite his awkward position, he carried a fierce expression in his yellow eyes.

"I received a message from StarClan involving every Clan. We need to speak with Skystar and Tickedfur," Quickfoot replied.

Tickedfur was WindClan's medicine cat.

"Very well. I can trust a medicine cat's word," Lightfoot growled, glancing at Goldenheart and Birdfoot.

"We'll escort you into camp," Orangepelt meowed.

Goldenheart seemed reluctant to be led by WindClan cats, but she followed anyway, given a stern look from Quickfoot. The apprentice padded next to Darkpaw.

"So, you're the medicine cat's apprentice, huh? Doesn't that make you less of a fighter?" he meowed to him.

"Of course not. We'll fight with all the strength of StarClan if we have to," Darkpaw growled in response.

Quickfoot swelled with pride at his answer. It sounded like something she herself would say.

"Don't be so rude, Arrowpaw. That's the _medicine cat's_ apprentice. You don't argue with a medicine cat." Orangepelt spat over his shoulder.

"But-" Arrowpaw began.

"It doesn't matter what Clan he's in," Orangepelt corrected him.

Quickfoot gave the WindClan warrior a grateful glance. Her heart leaped when she realized he was already staring at her.

Skystar was stretched out in the sun with her mate, Brownfur, by her side. She looked up expectantly when the patrols strode into camp.

"What is it?" she mewed.

Quickfoot explained her dream for the third time. She wasn't surprised to see a look of horror on Skystar's face when she had finished. The cats had gathered in a circle around them, and, they too, looked like they had seen a ghost.

"We're going to RiverClan next." Goldenheart announced.

Meows of agreement echoed through the camp.

"I'll come with you if you like," Tickedfur volunteered, "I think WindClan will get along without me for a little while."

"That won't be necessary. I think we'll make it to RiverClan fine by ourselves," replied Birdfoot.

"Then I'll send an escort. Orangepelt, will you go with them to the border?"

Quickfoot felt her throat tighten at Skystar's words. She had grown a small likeness for the ginger tom, even though she knew she shouldn't.


	5. Chapter 4

The scent of RiverClan was strong. Quickfoot tasted the air, worried about coming across a patrol.

"This is where I say good bye," Orangepelt mewed, casting an awkward glance toward Quickfoot.

"See you later," Goldenheart growled impatiently.

Quickfoot looked across at the marshy territory. She thought she glimpsed a few cats rustling around in the tall cattails, but their silhouettes vanished as a soft voice whispered in her ear, "Hurry, Quickfoot. RiverClan must be warned."

She realized the cats were StarClan warriors, urging her onward through the journey.

"We should hurry," she murmured.

Goldenheart quickly trotted over the border, with Birdfoot close behind. Darkpaw trailed behind them, checking over his shoulder to see what his mentor was doing. Without even a glance back at Orangepelt, Quickfoot raced into RiverClan territory. After a few slower steps, she looked back to see Orangepelt, his eyes full of longing.

"See you soon!" she called.

He twitched his ears and padded away with a dragging tail.

"What does ThunderClan want now?" Salmonstar meowed, his tail twitching irritably.

Quickfoot explained the prophecy once again to RiverClan's leader.

"This is very grave," he said, "We will need to patrol everywhere. Especially the horseplace. The Twolegs have been more active lately."

His deputy, Grayface stood next to him rigidly. A few of the senior warriors stood of to the side, their eyes wide.

"Could they be endangering us?" one of the apprentices piped up.

"Perhaps, Mistpaw, but I've seen them going into WindClan territory quite often."

Quickfoot was thankful for Salmonstar's understanding. What was even better was that he was showing worry for WindClan.

"Should we inform WindClan on our way back?" she asked.

"If they don't already know. But Skystar can be ignorant at times. You probably should." Grayface replied.

After some chat with a few warriors and the medicine cat, Lazyheart, the ThunderClan patrol made their way back through WindClan territory. Quickfoot was excited to see that Orangepelt hadn't gone far since he had escorted them.

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his warm "Greetings." And yet she wished it didn't.


	6. Chapter 5

Rowanstar greeted her at the camp entrance with a quick nod. Goldenheart bounded into the center of camp, closing her eyes as the apprentices gathered around her. She was very popular with them.

"What happened?" Rowanstar asked.

"Skystar and Salmonstar are both warning their Clans. Twolegs have been very active around WindClan. They're both worried about it," Quickfoot replied.

Rowanstar nodded. The look in her eyes was enough to tell she was worried, too.

Quickfoot curled up in the corner of the medicine den, wrapping her tail tight around her, shivering in the cold. Darkpaw was pressed against her. The sound of claws scraping on rock jerked her awake.

"Twolegs are attacking the camp!" a voice meowed.

Slowly, ThunderClan emerged from their dens to see a WindClan apprentice breathing hard in the entrance to camp. His eyes were clouded with fear.

"What?" Rowanstar yowled irritably.

"Twolegs are capturing cats in WindClan camp," the apprentice heaved.

ThunderClan exchanged worried glances.

"Skystar thinks it might have something to do with Quickfoot's sign," the apprentice went on.

Rowanstar turned to Clan and organized her best warriors to go into WIndClan territory for reinforcements.

"Foxpaw, Falconpaw, the queens, and Talonclaw will stay behind in case Twolegs come here. Move out!" she meowed.

The warriors, including Quickfoot and Darkpaw, charged out of camp and down the hill toward WIndClan camp.

Images of Orangepelt being captured by Twolegs flashed before Quickfoot's eyes. She remembered how one of ThunderClan's greatest warriors, Graystripe, was taken by Twolegs. She didn't know how she could ever cope with losing any WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, or even ShadowClan being taken away. They would probably never be seen again.

**I know, it's short, but I'm busy so I'm a little short on time and ideas. But keep checking back for more!!**


End file.
